Very interesting new host
by Haruna of the Forbidden Tears
Summary: Kagome's a quiet girl mistaken as a boy. Sesshomaru is a stoic male who was heir to Taisho corp. Haruhi is a caring bookworm. Together the three were inseparable. What happens when Haruhi owes a debt and they join the host club
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Host

Disclaimer: I'm broke so I don't own it hahahahahahahahaha! :3

Kagome's always been quiet, ever since she started attending Ouran. The only person she's ever showed emotion to, aside from anger or irritation, is Haruhi and her aniki, Sesshomaru, who also attends. As a side note, Haruhi and Kagome are females mistaken as males. Also Sesshomaru and Kagome are demons born as fighters, only Kagome's more aggressive. Life just can't get any better.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she observed her overly quiet companion and her brother.<p>

Her first companion was Kagome. An overly quiet demoness, (Yes Haruhi knew that there's no secrets between them) who's mistaken as a sexy male. She had raven black hair hat stops at her waist that was put in a braid going down her back. Her eyes were a golden red color that would make any female swoon. In fact Haruhi still blushes at the sight of her sometimes. She was in the standard Ouran uniform which was nothing but black slacks and a white button up shirt with a blue over shirt with black dress shoes with a tie.

Then came Kagome's aniki Sesshomaru. An overly stoic demon who, like his Imouto, was sexy. He had flowing silver hair that stopped a little past his butt. His eyes were also a golden red color that made all male and female stop dead in their tracks to stare. Haruhi knows that sometimes the two together make her face heat up. He was also wearing the standard uniform. He was the oldest out of the three. His mother was deceased because of an attack, same as for Kagome's mom.

Then finally came Haruhi. The amazingly smart sarcastic caring person they know and love. Like Kagome she was also mistaken as a male. She had messy brown hair that stopped a little past her ears. Her big brown eyes were hidden behind her dorky glasses but without them you could see how cute she was. She wasn't wearing them uniform at all though. She was wearing black jeans, black dress shoes, and a brown sweater her deceased mother made for her.

Together they were almost inseparable except Sesshomaru was a junior while the other two were freshman, Kagome older by two months.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Haruhi." Kagome started. "Why have you been staring at me for a while. Is there something on my face?" Kagome turned a pointed look toward Haruhi who blushed lightly. "No. It's just that you're so mysterious. You never talk only sometimes and you hardly show emotion. Has something been bothering you?" Haruhi asked after finishing her explanation. Kagome laughed while Sesshomaru chuckled at Haruhi's deadpanned expression on their laughter. "It's quite simple Haruhi. Kagome's not the talking type. She's the quiet type of person that you still love." Sesshomaru explained wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Haruhi sighed knowing that was all she would get for right now. "You two are hopeless. She mumbled as the bell rang. They departed from Sesshomaru and went to their class.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally the class bell rang and the two went and found Sesshomaru. "How about we go and look for a place to study." Haruhi suggested. Kagome smiled slightly and shook her head. "Bookworm." She muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>It was annoying, and Kagome's eye twitch proved it. They'd been to for noisy library's and two noisy music rooms. No study place and it was pissing them each off. Finally they came to an abandoned music room. "This place better damn well be quiet or I'm snapping dammit!" Sesshomaru said angrily. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder once again that day as Haruhi opened the door. They were soon assaulted with roses and the smell of perfume.<p>

"Ack! My sensitive nose." Kagome and Sesshomaru said as their noses were covered by each others hands.

"Welcome to the host club!"

* * *

><p>(AN: Chapters will be combined.)

* * *

><p>In the middle of the room was six boys. There was a tall blonde boy in a chair, a short blonde on top of a strong dark haired males shoulders, a dark haired male with glasses, and twins both with very light brown hair. "H..h..host club?" Haruhi stuttered moving to hide behind the siblings. "Oh it's just boys. But who knew they'd be so openly gay." The tall blonde idiot said. Kagome's eye twitched in anger as she unnoticeable clenches her fist to keep from killing someone. He stepped forward but stopped as soon as his eyes touched the two siblings. He gasped making the host look up but what they saw made them blush uncontrollably Two amazingly sexy beings stood in front of them. Tamaki reached forward but a hand grasped his arm. "Touch me and you lose your arm." Kagome growled already annoyed by these idiots. Haruhi was too busy walking around.<p>

Suddenly she slipped on a banana peel and bumped into a vase making it fall. All you here is a crash and oomph. There on the floor laid a broken vase. The guy with the glasses stand and observe the broken artifact. "Well seems like you've broken a 8 million yen vase. How do you expect him to pay this back Tamaki." "He has no choice but to become the host clubs lackey." Tamaki said. "But then you'd have to make us lackey's too." Kagome pointed out not going to leave her here with idiots. The males shiver at the seductive voice. "B..but you're too beautiful to be a lackey. You'd have to be a host." Hunny chimed in. "Then so does Haruhi. He doesn't need to be a lackey." Sesshomaru said clearly angry to be pulled into this mess. "Haha. He can't become a host. He doesn't even have the look..." The twins pulled Haruhi's glasses off and were immediately silenced. Tamaki pushed them aside and snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" "Right." Haruhi was taken to the back room. Mori was sent to get contacts from the nurse and Kyoya to call the hairstylist. Kagome and Sesshomaru waited patiently for Haruhi to come from behind the curtain. "Hey are you sure I can keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as the curtain was pulled back. "KIWAII!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi's hair was combed down and styled. He was also wearing the standard uniform. Haruhi rolled her eyes and flinched when she caught the glare Kagome gave her from getting her into that mess. Sesshomaru put a hand on the blood thirsty girl's shoulder and shook his head. Haruhi gave an apologetic look. "Well let's see what you can do. The host club is opening now

* * *

><p>Tell me how you like it. Here are the parings you vote :3<p>

Kagome/Kyoya

Kagome/twins

Kagome/Kaoru

Kagome/Hikaru

Kagome/Tamaki

Kagome/Mori

Kagome/Hunny

and...

Haruhi/Kyoya

Haruhi/twins

Haruhi/Kaoru

Haruhi/Hikaru

Haruhi/Tamaki

Haruhi/Mori

Haruhi/Hunny

RR


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: First Day**_

_**Disclaimer: NO! *Dodges random pieces of food thrown by characters of Inuyasha and Ouran and some of my family for not owning them***_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at all the girls ogling him. "Excuse me Sesshomaru. You seem to care a lot about Kagome and Haruhi. What are they to you." One of the customers asked. Kagome froze to hear his answer and Haruhi leaned in closer. "It's simple really. Kagome is my outoto. I love him whether he was or wasn't. Seeing as after me he will be the next heir to Taisho corp. I must teach him in those ways and be a good big brother." Sesshomaru answered as he caught the happy smile Kagome gave him. "And Haruhi?" Another asked. "Haruhi is like a brother to me. Though me and Haruhi aren't related, I still protect them both with my life." Haruhi gave him a warm smile before turning back to her customers.<p>

Kagome sighed. 'It's good to know Sessho loves me like that' She thought. "What's your relation to Haruhi? A customer asked. 'Did these ditsy girls even hear his explanation?' She had to keep her right eye from twitching in annoyance. "Many people don't like me. And Haruhi isn't exactly a fighter, more of a peace maker. They'd use Haruhi against me. Or maybe even go after others I love. As I'd do for Others I'd give up my life for Haruhi. He's special to me so I'd hate myself so much if something happened to him." Kagome winced when her customers squealed like pigs. 'Damn.' She thought.

Haruhi looked around at his customers. "So why did you join the host club?" One customer asked. Haruhi told them the story of her mom's death. Afterwards, thankfully the host club closed.

"Finally." Kagome mumbled. "What's wrong Outoto. You don't look very happy." Sesshomaru teased. "Don't start. I'm not in the mood." Kagome growled. "I've never known you to snap at Sessho before." Haruhi giggled appearing next to her. "Don't act like a girl." Sesshomaru growled angry with the nickname. "Come Haruhi. We don't associate with his kind. He's rich!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air with her british accent in place and walked away with Haruhi in tow. He smiled. 'She's warming up' He thought

The host watched the interactment with curiousity. 'What does he mean people might hurt Haru-chan?" Hunny asked cutely. Mori shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Who doesn't like Kagome so much that they might want to hurt people close to her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Sesshomaru spoke up from behind them. "Many people. His relation to me could get him and everyone he cares about hurt." He ran a hand through his hair. "But then why is he so quiet?" Tamaki asked. "It's the way he is. Kagome hasn't really had the best childhood. Between losing both his parents and only having me, I don't think it makes much difference."

"Oh. That's very interesting." Kyoya mumbled. "Don't try finding information on us. Ther farthest you'll get is a name." Kagome mumbled from her place next to Haruhi. 'Is that so. I'll have to dig deeper.' Kyoya thought already typing away on his computer. 'He's not listening' Haruhi thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it. I gave a little more background information on Kagome. Yes it's short and no flames<strong>_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Kagome/Kyoya:4**_

_**Kagome/twins:5**_

_**Kagome/Kaoru:1**_

_**Kagome/Hikaru:**_

_**Kagome/Tamaki:1**_

_**Kagome/Mori:7**_

_**Kagome/Hunny:1**_

_**and...**_

_**Haruhi/Kyoya:1**_

_**Haruhi/twins:2**_

_**Haruhi/Kaoru:**_

_**Haruhi/Hikaru:2**_

_**Haruhi/Tamaki:8**_

_**Haruhi/Mori:**_

_**Haruhi/Hunny:**_

_**and a new addition...**_

_**Haruhi/Sesshomaru:2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Follow that boy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything even if I really wanted to.**_

_**Chapter 3: Follow that boy!**_

The very next day, Kagome and Sesshomaru sauntered into the host club. Kagome had her hands behind her head and Sesshomaru was walking as regally as ever. "This is all Haruhi's fault. She could be at least a little less Klutsy. Damn." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"It's not all entirely Haruhi's fault. You're still to blame for this mess as well. As am I." Sesshomaru said. "Don't pin this shit on me. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess. Why'd you have to say we'd help." Kagome punched Sesshomaru in the chest.

Sesshomaru punched Kagome in the arm with a lot more force. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she punched him back in the arm. Sesshomaru punched her back, but in the face. Kagome punched him back with all the force she had. Sesshomaru growled and held his cheek. Kagome held her nose. After a while of glaring at each other Kagome brought her fist back to give another blow.

Before that could happen Haruhi intervened. "Alright ladies. You're making a scene." Haruhi pointed to the horrified host. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other, then at Haruhi, then back at each other. A small smile graced their features. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Whatever you say Haruhi." They said at the same time.

"You know, that punch really hurt." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a towel from his pocket. (Some people like to keep towels in their pocket okay!) "You're bleeding. Wipe it up." Kagome got rid of the blood and continued on to sesshomaru's station. "Oi Haruhi! Come here for a sec." Tamaki called. Haruhi rolled her eyes but went none-the-less. "What is it sempai?" Haruhi asked. "Does that always happen?" The twins asked.

"Yeah pretty much. It would've been worse." Haruhi shrugged and sat at his station. The host club opened moments later.

* * *

><p>"So Kagome-kun. You'll be hosting with Sesshomaru-kun from now on?" One of the girl's asked. "Hn." She averted her eyes to Sesshomaru who nodded slowly. She then continued to look out the window. "So how old are you Kagome?" "17." "And you Sesshomaru?" "1812" He answered leaning back against the couch.

Kagome punched him in the arm. "You're only 18 Sesshomaru. You'll be 18 1/2 next week. Stupid." Kagome mumbled the last part. "Excuse my lack of memory. When taking care of him and Haruhi I sometimes forget my age." Sesshomaru apologized. After 3 long hours of hosting (And annoying Kagome), the host club was finally over.

* * *

><p>"Kagome. I'll be leaving early. Make sure you're home by 2:00. Tell them not to keep you too late." Sesshomaru waved and walked out the door. "Where are you going Kagome?" Kyoya asked. "No where." Kagome said. "Will you tell me?" Haruhi asked. "'t wait up alright. See ya." Kagome shoved her hands in her pockets and walked out the door.<p>

"I've got it!" Tamaki yelled. "We will follow him. Something must be going on if he won't tell Haruhi where he's going. Let's go men!" Tamaki sauntered out the door and, against their will, the other hosts followed.

* * *

><p>-6:45-<p>

After two hours of following Kagome they ended up on the worst part of town. Kagome walked with her hands in her pockets, occasionally looking back at the hosts. 'Idiots.' She thought. Right on cue her five female sluts, as she called it, came into view.

"Oh Kagome-kun! How are you?" One girl, Lynn, asked happily. "I'm doing fine Lynn. Hello Ladies." She nodded to the girls standing around her. "Hello Kagome-chan. I'm glad to see you're doing well." The girl had hearts in her eyes. "Hey Risa." "How would you like to come upstairs with us. We could have some real fun." "Maybe later girls. I'll have to see you another time." Kagome winked and continued down the street.

She stopped in front of some type of bar. Using a key she went inside. The hosts followed her inside. "Sango! Get your ass in here!" Kagome yelled at sitting on the bar stool. "Oh hello Kagome-chan. How are you?" Sango asked setting a bowl of soup down. "So you working today?" Sango asked. "Nah." A guy sat down next to her.

"Hey Kagome." He said. "Sup Rixon. Look don't look but I was followed." Kagome nodded her head in their direction. "I know. I saw them on your way here." A girl that was sitting next to her said. "Hello Gemini." "Oi Sango. Toss me an apron. I'll work for a few minutes." An apron was thrown her way. She tied it around her waist and grabbed a notebook and pen.

She sauntered over to the hosts booth. "Hello Hunny. Mind telling me what you're doing following me." Kagome asked the terrified teen. "We wanted to know something about you." Hunny answered. "Yeah. Tamaki didn't think it smart to not know about any of his hosts." Mori added. "Listen kid. If you know what's good for ya. Go home and stay outta my personal life. You'll be safer that way."

A drunk dude came up behind Haruhi and held up a glass bottle. Kagome's eyes darkened and she jumped over the table and roundhouse kicked the guy in the face. She then backed him into the nearest wall and held a pencil to his neck. "Hello Kagome. I didn't know you were working tonight." He said nervously.

Kagome pressed it up against his skin and moved it down slowly, drawing a little blood. "Duke. What are you doing here about to hit one of my friends." Kagome asked angrily. "I-I-I didn't know that was your friend." Duke whimpered. "You don't do stpid things like that. Especially to people close to me." Kagome pinned Duke to the wall with her pencil. "Look you dumbass bitch. Get me off of here!" Duke yelled.

Kagome turned and glared at Duke. "Hmph. Duke you're pathetic." Kagome tossed the apron to Sango. "Yo! Sango I'll be here tomorrow after school. Come on before anything else happens." Kagome opened the door and pushed the host club out. "Stay out the way. And keep out my personal life." Kagome went the opposite direction towards her house. "Kagome's wierd" Tamaki said. "Yeah" Mori agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm done with this chapter.<strong>

**Pairings**

Kagome/Kyoya-_**7**_

Kagome/twins-**_20_**

Kagome/Kaoru-_**1**_

Kagome/Hikaru-**0**

Kagome/Tamaki-_**0**_

Kagome/Mori-_**11**_

Kagome/Hunny-_**1**_

and...

Haruhi/Kyoya-_**1**_

_Haruhi/twins-**4**_

Haruhi/Kaoru-**_0_**

Haruhi/Hikaru-_**2**_

Haruhi/Tamaki-_**11**_

Haruhi/Mori-_**0**_

Haruhi/Hunny-_**0**_

Haruhi/Sesshomaru-_**2**_

_**RR**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: You're a girl!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Okay so I've made up my mind! The pairings will be Kagome and BOTH THE TWINS, Haruhi and TAMAKI (SHOCKER! BTW: That was sarcasm.) No flames you guys saw this coming. I voted Kagome/Twins too . But I wanted Haruhi/Hikaru.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the host club room, once again with her hands behind her head. She was listening to The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls on her Ipod. "Must you play that thing so loud?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome grinned and played it louder. "I have to agree Kagome. It's very loud." Haruhi shook her head. "I can't hear you. Listening to music." Kagome said loudly. "Remember. What happened yesterday, never happened." Kagome winked and put her Ipod away.<p>

"Finally." Sesshomaru mumbled. "But what did happen yesterday? You were home by 8:00 which is very unusual Normally you're out until 1 or 2 a.m. Was Rixon and Gemini and Sango not there?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing happened. And yeah they were there. I just had a feeling that I should go home." Kagome leaned over the couch Sesshomaru and Haruhi was sitting on. "Why were you worried about me?" Kagome asked suggestively. "No." They both said at the same time.

"Of course you weren't worried Haruhi. You were there." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and turned to Haruhi. "What were you doing on that part of Tokyo. You had no bussiness being over there. And YOU!" Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "What if something were to magically happen to Haruhi! Then what? I'd have to tell Ronda! Ronda would go crazy! And I'd have to yell at you for getting me into that mess." Sesshomaru calmed himself quickly.

"Don't hurt yourself Fluffy. She didn't get hurt. Right Kyoya!" Kagome yelled to the host typing on his computer. "Yes." "What was HE doing on that part of town. Did this whole club follow you there?" "Yeah." "Did you even drop off the package." Kagome froze and she dug through her pockets. She pulled out the money and little box that was supposed to be given to him. "Don't get mad, but I forgot to give it. I blame Tamaki! I bet he was the whole mastermind behind this." She pointed an accusing finger at the blonde idiot.

"Don't blame me!" Tamaki cried crawling into his corner. "We have every right..." Hikaru started. "...to blame you." Kaoru finished. "I have to agree Tama-chan. It was your idea. Right Takashi?" Hunny looked down at Mori. "Yeah." He agreed. "You're so mean! You don't blame me, do you mommy?" He asked Kyoya (Mommy). "Actually yes. It was indeed your fault."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's tie and pulled his face down. "I'm telling you now and you will NOT forget. You need to get that to him today. I don't want to hear any crap about how he didn't get his money. That package is now late." Sesshomaru spat. "Look I know. He'll get it today. Promise. Stay at home I'll take full responsibility. The only problem is Haruhi." Kagome cast a sideways glance at the confused girl.

"I can't guarantee that Haruhi will be safe. It's a 50/50 chance that he'll come after her. He needs to be hid somewhere. But it can't be with us. If he's home, Ronda will definately be hurt. We can't deal with that." Kagome explained running a hand through her hair. "Wait I'm confused. What about getting hurt?" Haruhi asked. "You're right. Haruhi won't be able to protect herself if they come after her. There's no way she'd protect herself. We can't take that risk." Sesshomaru stood and made his way over to Kyoya.

"Listen. We need our station closed for the day. Raise Haruhi's debt if you want but this is important bussiness that we need to discuss." Sesshomaru said in a commanding tone. Kyoya nodded. The host club was opened and they started hosting.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi! Kagome! Come here and meet my regular." Tamaki ordered. Kagome excused herself for a moment along with Haruhi. "This is Princess Ayanakoji." Haruhi put on the best fake smile she could. "It's nice to meet you." Haruhi said. Kagome looked at her and looked away. "Whatever. Are we done here?" Tamaki had tears running down his face. "Must you be so mean Kagome?" He asked sobbing. Kagome dismissed him and walked back to Sesshomaru. Leaving Haruhi to be glomped.<p>

Kagome continued her conversation. "Haruhi could stay with the twins. No never mind." Kagome shook her head. "You have some sort of problem with that. Almost like you like them." Sesshomaru smirked when her fac turned red. "Hell no!" She looked down. "Whatever you say. Maybe with Kyoya?" Sesshomaru suggested. They imagined her being his slave or something. "NO! Definately not. Mori?"

"No. She probably wouldn't last. Something tells me Mori and his family wake up very early. What about with Mitskuni?"

They looked at the kid scarfing down cake. "No!" "Then that leaves only one more person." Both their heads whirled around towards the king of the host club.

"Hell fucking no! I refuse to let Haruhi stay with that POMPOUS..." By now all the hosts were looking Kagome's way. "STUPID! IDIOTIC, RETARDED, BRAINLESS, PERVERTED, TAMAKI SUOH! I forbid it! Absolutely positively not. I'd rather send Haruhi to America than with that...that...DIMWIT!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Calm down outoto. We have no other choice. It's either that, or Haruhi get's hurt. We can't have that." Sesshomaru shushed her.

"Fine." Kagome stood and shoved her hands in her pocket. She made her way over to the sulking host club king. "Tamaki sempai. You'd be doing me a big favor if you let Haruhi stay with you for a while. Just until he's a little safer." Kagome asked bitterly. "Of course I'd take Haruhi under my wing." Tamaki stood and pointed his finger in te air. "I never said take him under your wing. Just keep him safe. I'm counting on you." Kagome grimaced. 'I hate those words.' She thought.

She made her way over to Haruhi. "You're walking home with Sesshomaru. You need to pack your things you're staying with Tamaki. I'm so gonna regret this." "But..." "No buts. It's for your protection. You won't be staying there long. Just for a week. Then you're..." Kagome froze as she heard the distant sound of a gunshot. She turned only to see a bullet aimed straight for her. Her eyes narrowed and Kagome reaached up and grabbed it just before it hit her.

"Sesshomaru. Look what he just sent me." Kagome tossed it to him. "Shiny." Sesshomaru mumbled. "What's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Nothing. Kyoya. Close the host club down. Now." Sesshomaru ordered. "H-Hai. As of right now. The host club is closed early." After everything was cleared out, Kagome picked up her phone. Haruhi walked forward to ask what that object was but slipped and fell on Kagome which caused her and Kagome to fall in a puddle of water.

"Fuck. Haruhi you klutz." Kagome seethed. Well you'll have to take this. Go change." Kyoya gave them the female uniform. "Can't I just walk around wet?" Kagome whined. "No." Kyoya said. Kagome smiled angrily and stomped off to the dressing room with Haruhi following.

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Haruhi! We have some towels for you!" Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki yelled. They pulled the curtain back but was graced with an unusual, but pretty sexy sight. Kagome stood there in her black bra and underwear, drying out her hair. Haruhi was taking off her shirt. She looked up and her face turned very red. "Close the curtain!" She threw her shoe. With a large blush the twins closed the curtain.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome pulled back the curtain and blushed red. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Something tells me that you did that on purpose." Her and Haruhi said. "K-Kagome you're a girl." Kyoya asked thoroughly shocked. "Wow. Even Kyoya didn't know." Hunny mumbled. Mori nodded. "You know you look kinda pretty as a girl." The twins said grinning. Kagome's face reddened more. "Shut up. As of right now I hate all of you. Especially you!" She pointed to Sesshomaru.<p>

"Your face is all red Imouto. Did someone say something to you?" Sesshomaru asked innocently. "Hey you're right. Was it something we said?" Hikaru asked. "Shut up!" Kagome put her face in her hands as it reddened more. "Your face is red. She's embarassed!" Tamaki exclaimed. Her fist flew out and punched Tamaki in the face. "I said shut up! I will not give it to him dressed like this. Sesshomaru toss me my bookbag."

"But you look so cute." Hunny said. "I don't...thank you." Kagome snapped out of her daze. "My bag now!" Sesshomaru tossed it to her and Kagome went and changed. She came out in a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. "I officially hate you guys." she mumbled. She put on a hoodie and shoved the box and money inside of it.

Kagome left and gave the package to the devil himself, Naraku.

* * *

><p>I love this chapter. I'm gonna have a lot of fun after this! Well I thank all you reviewers that voted. Remember no flames. Love you guys! Bye!<p>

-Hikari


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Lots of blushing**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but I don'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>t<strong>_

**_*Kagome's thoughts*_**

**_'Sesshomaru's thoughts'_**

_**Chapter 5: Lots of blushing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome walked into the host club the next day in a relatively good mood. "What's gotten into you Kagome?" Haruhi asked. "Oh nothing." She smiled. "Ahhhhh! Kagome smiled! It's the apocalypse." Tamaki ran around screaming. "See Hikaru. I told you she'd look cuter if she smiled." Kaoru said. Hikaru sighed. "I'm sorry brother you were right." Hikaru said. Kagome blushed and turned away. Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around her shoulders.<strong>_

_**"So when were you gonna tell us you were a girl?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "Hmmm. Never." She anwered her face still slightly red. "Your face is still red Imouto." Sesshomaru pointed out. "Don't remind me Fluffy." "What'd Naraku say?" He asked quietly. "He'd leave Haruhi alone as long as we'd deliver on time. Turns out he's been watching us for a while, so wherever Haruhi goes, he knows." Kagome whispered.**_

_**"We need to start hosting." Kyoya said and opened the door.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm so happy to see you guys hosting again." A girl, that Kagome now knew as Rukia, said. Kagome shrugged and they squealed. "OMG so cute!" They squealed. "I'm sorry to say this but I won't be seeing you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said. "But brother. You can't leave me. I'll be devastated!" Kagome cried. 'After coming up with this all night it better work.' "I'm sorry Outoto. I'll be home when you get there." Sesshomaru put his forehead against Kagome's.<strong>_

_**Fake tears came to Kagome's face. "Okay Sesshomaru. I'll miss you." "AHH! SO CUTE!" 'Remind me to thank Hikaru and Kaoru.' Kagome thought. Kagome turned her head and winked and the shocked twins. They grinned soon after.**_

_'What made you come up with that'_

_*Oh nothing. Remind me to thank Hikaru and Kaoru.*_

_'I knew it'_

_*Knew what*_

_'Let's say that you'll be taking a mate(s) soon.'_

_**Kagome's face reddened considerably. "Yo-yo-you...I mean...I won't...who...but...I...uh." Kagome stuttered. Sesshomaru patted her head. "You bastard." She mumbled. "It's true." Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome's face reddened even more and she stood. "Excuse me for a moment." She said with a look of indifference. "Okay." They chirped. Kagome sprinted to the bathroom.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-After hosting-<strong>

_**"Haru-chan! Wanna have some cake with me!" Hunny asked. "Sorry sempai. I don't eat cake." Haruhi said. "Where'd Kagome go?" Mori asked. "She's in the bathroom. Her face is red again." Sesshomaru said. "Haruhi daddy has a surprise for you!" Tamaki yelled. "You're not my dad."Haruhi blanked. "I just got your adress." Tamaki jumped. "Wait what! Why would you need my adress." Haruhi asked. "I wanted to pay you a visit." Tamaki was flung over Kagome's shoulder and into a wall.**_

_**"Stop stalking Haruhi." Kagome said dusting herself off. "What made you so red?" Hunny asked. "N-nothing." She said quickly. "Kagome-chans embarassed. I know that type of red anywhere." Tamaki said. Once again Tamaki was flipped over Kagome's shoulder. "Listen you pompous idiot. Wait did you even let Haruhi go back home?" Kagome asked. "No. She's not safe. What if someone were to take advantage of her?" Tamaki waved his hands around frantically.**_

_**"Y-you pervert! The only thing Haruhi needs protection from is you! I told you she could go back home so why would you keep her there? That's it. You! Are! Dead!" Kagome continued to beat the shit outta him. "Kagome-chan. Don't you think that's a little...much." Haruhi asked. Kagome stood. "You're right. Oh yeah. Here Haruhi." Kagome dug through her pocket and pulled out a wad of money and an address. She passed it to her.**_

_**"I can't take this. It's yours." Haruhi said. "No no no. The address is yours. The money is Ronda's. I wouldn't give you anything." Kagome let out a small laugh. "Yeah thanks. I feel so loved." Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. No one loves you." Sesshomaru said. "Again. So loved." "Daddy loves you!" Tamaki hugged her. "Tell Ronda that we're even." Sesshomaru waved and he and Kagome left. "You know what we must do now Gentlemen and Haruhi. Let's pay them a visit!" Tamaki pumped his hands in the air and pushed them to his limo.**_

_**Then they were off.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey my lovely readers! I love all your reviews! Please keep reviewing! You're making me so happy! (Starts to cry) These are tears of joy! I'll update as much as I can today! Keep on reviewing and I'll read your stories! Love you all (The friendly way) Bye<em>**

**_Ending theme for my chapter: Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
>Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. <em>**_**Just say I dooo-ooo-oo-ooo, **__**Tell me right now baby,**__**Tell me right now baby, baby!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A visit to the Taisho home Welcome to Ouran Academy**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except Rushida (No not from BLEACH)**

**Chapter 6: A visit to the Taisho home Welcome to Ouran Academy**

The hosts pulled up in front of a large mansion. "They live here?" Haruhi asked. "I would've thought you'd know Haruhi." Kyoya smirked. Haruhi blanked. "Shut up Kyoya sempai." They removed themselves from the limo, walked up to the door, and rung the doorbell. A young girl, in a maids outfit, came to the door. "Mistress Kagome! There are visitors here for you!" She called. She stepped asside and let them in.

"Who is...Haruhi when I gave you my address, I only wanted you here. Not everyone in the club. Let me guess, this is Tamaki's idea?" Kagome asked. "Yeah." The twins said together appearing on either side of her. "Kago-chan. You look pretty!" Hunny cried. "You like it? Just got it this morning." Kagome twirled in her sky blue, flowing, mid thigh length dress.

"Kagome. Who's here?" Sesshomaru asked coming down the stairs. "Just them." Kagome waved them off. "Rushida! Something smells like it's burning!" One of the maids yelled from in the kitchen. The maid that answered the door yelped and ran into the kitchen. "I swear this is the chefs job! Why must I do it?" Rushida complained. "Because you're the only one who knows how to cook really good. Master Inuyasha and Mistress Rin will be here soon."

"Oh don't remind me. Master Sesshomaru. Will I be making extra today?" Rushida poked her head out the door. "I guess so. You might as well. It better be good or what will happen to you won't." Sesshomaru warned. "Yes sir." Rushida did a brief look at Kagome who shook her head and motioned for her to finish the food. She bowed and left back into the kitchen.

**-8:45 p.m.-**

Inuyasha and Rin arrived at exactly 8:00. "Nee-chan!" Rin squealed happily and hugged the girl. "Hey Rin." Kagome hugged her back then hugged Inuyasha. "Hello puppy-chan." She said. "Oh Inu, Rin, that's Haruhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori. They'll be here with us." Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm Hikaru." Kaoru said. "I'm Kaoru." Hikaru said. "We're the Hitachiin twins." They said.

"No" Inuyasha shook his head. "You're Hikaru. You're Kaoru." He pointed to the actual twin. "How'd you know." They asked shocked. "I just do." "Hello brother." Sesshomaru grimaced. "Sesshomaru. It's...nice to see you." Inuyasha flinched and shook his hand. "They don't like each other much, do they?" Tamaki asked. Rin shook her head. "I wish they'd grow up. Oh I'm Rin." She shook each of their hands. "Nice to meet you." Kyoya bowed.

"Dinners ready!" They sat down at the table as Rushida brought out the food. She sat down Natto, Basashi, Takoyaki, Shirako, and Fugu. For dessert she set down double chocolate cake. For drinks she put down Water and two pitchers of Pepsi Ice Cucumber.

"Rushida-chan. You are amazing!" Kagome exclaimed. Rushida thanked her and took her leave. After eating HEAVENLY FOOD, they talked for a while. "So, what made you decide to have dinner with us?" Kagome asked. "Father and Mother thought it best to attend school with you. They believe that we should be well acquainted with each other for a while." Inuyasha said. "You will be going to Ouran Inu-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Isn't that great Takashi. Rin-chan and Inu-chan will be going to school with us." "Yeah." Mori said. "He is just so Kawaii!" Rin hugged Hunny to her chest. "How old is he?" She asked. "I'm 18." Hunny answered. "What! You look 10!" Inuyasha said. They sweatdropped. "He gets that a lot." Haruhi said. "Hey I think it's time for you guys to go home. It's 10:00" Kagome said. "You're right! Alright men, and Haruhi, field trip over!" Tamaki stomped out the house. "Idiot." Kagome mumbled and closed the door after them.

**-Next Day After School-**

Instead of with Seshomaru, Kagome walked into the host club with Haruhi. "Rushida is an awesome cook!" Haruhi said. Kagome snorted. "How many times are you gonna say that?" Kagome asked. Haruhi shrugged. "Where's Inuyasha and Rin?" "Rin'll be here with all the other girls and Inuyasha should be here right about now." On cue, Inuyasha ran into the host club room and slammed the doors closed.

Meanwhile Tamaki was running towards Haruhi and Kagome, ready to hug her. "HARUHI! KAGOME! DADDY WANTS A HUG!" He yelled. When he was within proximity Kagome reached out and punched him into the nearest wall. "Waaaah! Mommy! Kagome-chan hates us!" Tamaki cried sitting in his emo corner. "Correction boss. Kagome hates you. She loves us." The twins smirked evilly. Tamaki cried louder. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I never said I loved you. I tolerate you." Kagome said.

The twins appeared on both sides of her while Haruhi went to go get Tamaki out the corner. "You love us. You don't know it, but you love us." They said. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist and Kaoru wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Why does this feel so much like sexual harrassment?" She mumbled detangling herself from them.

Inuyasha sweatdropped at the group. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself." A fist came down on his head. "How goes it Inu-baka?" Kagome asked him. "Keh. Kagome. Get your fist off my head." Inuyasha growled, an anger mark appearing on his forehead. "Or what? You'll hit me." Inuyasha pushed her back. Tears came to Kagome's eyes. "I never knew you'd hit a girl." She cried. "N-no wait. Please don't cry." Inuyasha begged. And just like that Kagome was back to normal. "Alright." She laughed and waved goodbye.

"Gome-chan. Wanna have some cake with me?" Hunny asked from atop Mori's shoulders. "Maybe some other time Hunny." Kagome sat at her station and with her normal look of indifference, she let the girls practically flow to her station.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Kagome looked up at the smiling face of Rin. "Oh hey Rin. Sesshomaru's still working?" Kagome asked. "Hai. He won't be home until tonight." "So Kagome-kun. Who is she to you?" Rukia asked. "This is a friend of mine's niece. Rin here is a good friend of mine." Kagome patted the girl's hair. A girl that was the new student at Ouran had her face hidden behind her bangs.

Rin saw that and nudged Kagome. She pointed to the girl. Kagome sighed. 'I will regret this.' Kagome reached over and pushed her bangs out of view of her face. She lifted her chin so that she was actually looking at her green eyes. "Nervous princess?" She asked. "H-H-Hai." She stuttered and blushed. Kagome smiled a small smile. "It's okay. It's cute. Can I get your name princess?" "S-Saya." "Saya. I like it." That caused a major scream fest.

"I'm nervous too!" One of the girls yelled. "I can be as nervous as you want me too!" A couple screamed. "So cute!" They each squealed. She sighed again. She turned and glared at Rin. 'I do regret this.'

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's stations from against the wall. He shook his head. 'I feel sorry for her.' He thought. Kagome turned her head and looked at him. "Inuyasha!" She called and motioned him over. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kagome. "This is my brother Inuyasha." Kagome introduced. "Oh! He looks exactly like Sesshomaru but a shorter version." A girl, Akiko, said surprised. "I do not look like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha mumbled.

**-After hosting-**

Kagome sat next to the window with her legs drawn up to her chest. Her head was resting on her knees and she was looking out the window. 'Something's wrong with Kagome." Mori said. Inuyasha looked her way. He sighed. "Haruhi. You're her friend right? Go fix her." Inuyasha ordered. "Hmph fine." Haruhi walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You okay Kags?" Haruhi asked. "Hai. Just thinking." She smiled at the girl. Kagome stood to her feet and walked over to Mori. "Hello Kagome." Mori said looking down at her. "Mori-sempai. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mori nodded and followed Kagome out of the club room.

Haruhi watched the girl leave and tilted her head. "What's wrong with Kagome?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "I'm not sure. But I can tell that she's upset." "It might just be a Kagome thing. COme on 'Yash we better get going." Rin waved at the hosts and her and Inuyasha left.

**MKAY DAZ IT but I changed the ending because I had a better idea. Kind of from original show but you shall see what happens**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything**

**Chapter 7: Anniversary**

The next day neither Kagome nor Mori showed up for hosting. Both were there for school but neither showed up for hosting. "Sesshomaru?" Haruhi approached Sesshomaru.

"Is Kagome okay?"

"He is. Don't worry about him he'll be back by tomorrow." Sesshomaru flashed her a small smile.

"What about Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"They're probably together." He shrugged.

"Poor Mori! Kagome's a ruffian! Who knows what they could be doing! They could be taking down the Yakuza! Or...or..." Tamaki gasped. "Mori could be in danger!"

"Kagome is a lot of things but she is not reckless." Sesshomaru pointed out. "If she was doing something dangerous where she could get extremely hurt she wouldn't put anyone in danger and she surely wouldn't ask for help."

"Hunny-sempai. Did Mori say where he was going?" Haruhi looked at the small boy.

"No. Takashi just said he wasn't going to be here hosting today." Hunny shook his head. "Maybe he and Gome-chan are on a date!"

"DATE!" Even Kyoya looked up from his work stayion in surprise

"Alright men. He have to go find them and make sure Mori-sempai is okay!" Tamaki thrust his finger in the air. "Kagome's violent ways will not taint our beloved host!"

"You have fun with that. I have some things to attend to." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Bakas."

**-Later-**

The hosts had been following Kagome and Mori for a while. They caught them at a flower shop and watched as Mori pointed at blue Lily's which Kagome picked up. When she tried to pay Mori stopped her and payed for them. "This is a date!" Tamaki whisper yelled. "And look at that obviously expensive dress she's wearing!" Kagome was wearing a flowing knee length green dress. Her hair was curled and a green headband was on her head.

"Or maybe they're just talking." Hikaru said. It was what he wanted so desperately to really be going on.

"Hai it seems only logical." Kaoru piped up.

"Look at them. They're at a bakery buying cake! It's definitely a date." Hunny smiled. "Takashi's on a daaa-aate." He sang.

"Hunny-sempai. Now isn't the time." Haruhi said.

They continued to follow them until they got to a cemetary. They stepped inside and followed them to a tomb stone all the way in the back of the cemetary. "Why are they at a grave?" Kyoya asked.

"This is where Kagome's mother is buried. Oh my!" Haruhi gasped. "It's the anniversary of her mom's death."

**-With Kagome and Mori-**

"Hey mom." Kagome sat on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest. Mori took a seat next to her and glanced at her sad face. "I didn't think I could do this alone so I brought a friend with me." She smiled and gestured to Mori. "This is Takashi Morinozuka. But I call him Mori. He agreed to come here with me."

"How did she die?" Mori spoke running his hand over the stone.

"When I was 7...someone killed her. Sesshomaru's mother to be exact." Mori's eyes widened. Kagome continued on. "My mother met Sesshomaru's father when I was 5. I'd often gone to play with Sesshomaru after they met. They both fell in love with each other But Sesshomaru's father had just buried InuYasha's mother who died in a fire at the time. And although InuTaisho had been with another woman after his first marriage had ended, Sesshomaru's mother was still in love with InuTaisho.

"At first Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with me because I was not his mothers child. But after a while he warmed up to me and claimed me as his sister. Then soon promised to protect me if he needed. I was a sister in his eyes. More of a sibling than Inuyasha, who is his half brother. Inu-kimi, Sesshomaru's mother, was enraged at the news of InuTaisho and my mom's engagement because, as I said, she still loved him.

"A while after the wedding, she came to the Taisho home. She ran around screaming for my mother to come out. Of course this woke the entire house including me. She planned to kill me and My mother to show InuTaisho what it felt like to lose the one he loved. SHe killed my mother, Then came for me but Sesshomaru protected me. He guarded my body with his own and Inukimi knew she couldn't hurt her only son. So she left. No one has heard of or from her since.." Tears came from Kagome's eyes and Mori wrapped a hand around her pulling her into a hug.

"Why did you tell me that?"

"I don't know. Just felt like I should." Kagome laughed half-heartedly and pushed him away. "Stop making me go soft Takashi." She rubbed her eyes. "Don't go telling those idiots. Although they'd been following us all day I don't think they heard me. You can tell Hunny-sempai if you want though. He's trustworthy. Just not anyone else." Kagome shook her head and stood up dusting herself off then helping Mori to his feet.

"Hn." Both walked out of the cemetary and Kagome locked eyes with Hikaru who jumped in surprise.

'So she knew.' Hikaru thought blushing. 'Kagome Higurashi you never cease to amaze me.'

-Next Day after Hosting-

"How did you know..." Hikaru started

"That we were following you?" Kaoru finished. Kagome'd just finished scolding them.

"For one, your disguises were terrible, Two, I can recognize Haruhi in the largest crowd. And Three, I kind of had a feeling that Tamaki would want to follow me to see what I'm up to and why I have Mori with me. And no, Tamaki, I was not planning to take down the Yakuza." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were endagering the life of my precious host." Tamaki whined.

"I told you, Kagome's dangerous, but she's not reckless. She wouldn't endanger the life of anyone that she cared about. Although I do wonder why you chose to take Takashi and not Haruhi."

"Haruhi would've flashed me an annoying look of pity. I don't want pity. I just didn't want to be alone." Kagome shrugged and sipped some tea.

"Why not take me?"

"Because we both know how you feel about my mother. So we both know what your behavior would have been like." She shrugged again and went back to drinking tea. Mori looked back at her and she smiled mouthing a 'Thank You.' He nodded.

"OH GOME-CHAN I'M SO SORRY!" As expected Hunny was in her arms in seconds hugging her like mad. From her guess, Mori told him what she told Mori. "I never knew! How much cake do you want? Or would you prefer ice cream?"

"It's fine Hunny." She said.

"Would you like to eat cake with me Gome-chan?" Hunny tilted his head and she sighed.

"Sure Hunny-sempai." She let him lead her to his table that was piled with cake. He pushed a chocolate cake in her hands and gave her a fork.

"Eat. Eat!" He urged her on. She laughed. The first real laugh she's done in a while.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER DONE! I've chosen a KagomeTwins pairing if you couldn't tell. But ya keep reading for more


End file.
